User talk:Star Trek Pro
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - 20:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. - 20:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :I will ask you again to read MA:IMAGE before you upload any other images. All images need proper licensing and citations. If you do not know how to do it, please ask for assistance in doing so. If you continue to upload images without the necessary information, you will be blocked until you acknowledge this page and read MA:IMAGE. 31dot (talk) 00:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) IKV Amar If this ship did not appear in the films or the TV shows, it cannot have its own article here, as we only have articles about content found in canon. If you have questions about this, please post them here. 31dot (talk) 20:39, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Videos Do NOT upload videos to Memory Alpha, especially of Star Trek episodes or films. There are various legal issues with doing so. 31dot (talk) 00:52, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Red links Stop removing red links from articles! These are links to articles which are not written at the moment but will be created. Thanks. Tom (talk) 05:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Block I have blocked you for failing to heed the warnings given to you on this page, or even simply responding to them. Do not upload videos to this site, especially if they do not have to do with Star Trek. If you post here that you have read and understand what has been posted on this page, I will lift the block; however, if you continue to fail to acknowledge this page, the blocks will get longer. 31dot (talk) 01:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :I am sorry for downloading videos and lifting red links from articles. I am afraid that I did not check into my talk page, and rather focused on the articles themselves. Thank you for cautioning me about these restrictions. Star Trek Pro (talk) 20:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your reply; I have lifted the block. If you have any questions about anything, please post them here. 31dot (talk) 20:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sidebars and BG information Please do not remove BG notes about actors for characters from the text when you add them to sidebars. Information in sidebars is not replacements for the main text. -- sulfur (talk) 01:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Also, I'm not sure what you were trying to accomplish, but do not change our episode citations away from the templates they currently use, and do not remove citations from articles. If this behaviour continues, you will be blocked for vandalism. -- sulfur (talk) 01:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Please read this carefully and respond. -- sulfur (talk) 22:43, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Dear Sulfur, I did not remove background notes which contained any information which was not fully restated in the sidebar. Calling my beneficial actions "vandalism" is laughable - changing the episode citations allowed the pages to be viewed while in edit mode. Also, if memory serves, I did not remove any citations from articles. Star Trek Pro (talk) 16:57, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Please note: You broke citations in the articles. And broke them badly. Please leave the templates in place on these articles. Also, once again, do not remove the BG notes from the text of the article, even if that information is in the sidebars. There are certain situations where the sidebars do not appear (only the image contained within appears), so we make a point of ensuring that all information is contained with the article proper. -- sulfur (talk) 20:32, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for verifying a reason to not replace background information in sidebars. I would be grateful, however, if you could send me a link to an incident in which I removed a citation from an article, so that I may prevent this from accidentally occurring in the future. Also, please give me a reason on why not to replace the templates - my templates are more comprehensive, function in Edit mode, and perform the same process in regular mode. Star Trek Pro (talk) 02:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Your templates are not more comprehensive. They also do not perform the same process in viewing mode. See for how we do it on Memory Alpha. Linking to episodes and films in this manner is mandatory here on Memory Alpha for a variety of reasons. -- sulfur (talk) 03:22, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Please inform me on how my templates do not perform the same process in viewing mode and give me an example '' of an incident in which I removed a citation from a page, rather than simply saying I have done so as you have done multiple times so far. Also, I have trouble seeing how using a full phrase is not more comprehensive than a confusing abbreviation. To avoid confusion, here is a link to the definition of the word 'comprehensive'. Star Trek Pro (talk) 19:17, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Well there is this for example, and you're removing the mouse over season and episode number. As far as citations go though, your understanding about why we cite the way we do isn't required, but your compliance is. If you continue to change citations, you will be blocked from editing. If you have any ''informed, specific questions that aren't covered on , feel free to ask. To avoid confusion, here is a link to the definition of the words 'informed' and 'specific'. - 20:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :I am afraid that I am not sure what you refer to in the phrase, "removing the mouse over season and episode number". Please verify this. :::Our episode templates are designed to do a variety of things. For example, they create a "mouse-over" (or "hover", if you prefer) effect that displays season and episode number when resting the mouse pointer over the resulting link. For these additional effects, you should not replace episode templates with plain links. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 22:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks very much, Mr. Highwind. I am grateful that you were able to explain the purpose of the templates which other users have been excluding during this conversation. Star Trek Pro (talk) 01:28, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::A good rule of thumb on sidebars is that if the sidebar is longer than the article, the article doesn't need one. I've removed the sidebar on Ches'sarro Seeto for that reason. 31dot (talk) 00:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Star Trek Pro (talk) 18:22, August 9, 2013 (UTC)